Problem: In her history class, Umaima took 6 exams. Her scores were 95, 88, 97, 90, 94, and 94. What was her average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $95 + 88 + 97 + 90 + 94 + 94 = 558$ Her average score is $558 \div 6 = 93$.